In Deep Thought's
by Mountain-Tenshi
Summary: It has been one year and two monthes since the final battle. We meet Harry and Draco in a fluffy romance relationship. We hear about how their love advanses in both the good way and the bad. Warning: yaoi slash lemon, that means maleXmale. Don't like don't click...!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys so this is my first ever fanfic so go easy on me now, English is my third language so there might be some grammer mistakes so sorry about that. I dont have a beta so you just have to bear with me.

So some rules: Sirius, Remus and Fred are alive but Dumbledore is still dead sorry ^.^ also Sirius and Remus are mates so no Remus and Tonks.

Also Draco is top and Harry Is bottom since I don't read or write story's (even if this is my first story i've written) with Harry as a top.

* * *

In Deep Thought's

Harry's Pov.

I always get into deep thoughts when someone asks me how I feel now that Lord Voldemort is gone. Truthfully? I don't know. I mean form the very first day at school I've been chasing him, first year. The stone, second year a sixty foot Basilisk, third year Sirius who supposedly wanted to kill me but then I found the he in fact was my godfather and fourth year was the Tri-Wizard Tournament my fifth year that is where Sirius nearly died in the fight at the DoM and let's not forget about the Horcrux hunt.

So when asked I seriously have no answer, I really don't. Now 1 year and 4 months I still don't, do I feel relief? Glad? Happy? No I don't, I don't know.

Well enough about that how's my life been since his downfall you ask? Well, it's been okay I guess, I mean, I came out and told everyone that I was gay and only dated Ginny because everyone expected it of me, but we broke up and she understood, she's had a secret crush on Dean Thomas for a while and I'm happy for her, really I am.

I also have someone I like and you're not going to believe me when I tell you!

The one I like is….. Is in fact my school rival Draco Malfoy! Who would have thought? Not me, or at least not until the 6th year when I saw Draco in the girls bathroom, looking so sad and freaked out, you know when he had that mission to kill Professor Dumbledore? Yea then. When he was crying (he denies that he did not but I know that he did) and all that. But you know after the war and me defending them in trial, we became sort of friends. It was a bit strange and stiff at first but we loosened up and began talking about everything and anything, and it went from there to where we are now.

We have been dating for 2 months and 16 days and it's going great, we haven't gotten far in the intimate stuff yet just kissing and a bit touching but not sex, we want to take it slow.

No one would never have thought that the-boy-who-lived liked to be dominated, but I do, I love it, to have someone else taking care of me and not the other way around, Draco loved it though, to have power over me and make me feel like goo under his hands, I'm really starting to fall in love with him, he treats me so good and nice he also apologized for everything that happened in school and so did I.

But right now I'm waiting in a little restaurant for Draco he asked me on a date two days ago and told me to wait for him here. I don't know where we are going so I'm excited and also because it's my 19th birthday! To think that a year ago I graduated from Hogwarts after I got to retake the year to take my N.E.W.T's. I got O's in all my classes except potions and diviation. So here I sit waiting quietly for Draco and think that now I can finally start over, a new life with my Boyfriend Draco and that I no longer have to live with the Dursley's thank merlin! I now live with Sirius and Remus at number 12 Grimmauld plase. We fixed it up when I moved in and now it's much nicer than before more homely if you can call that place homley at all, but it's nice. So while I'm sitting here in deep thought's I don't notice Draco coming in and who stops to look at me with a smile on his face as he sees me so engrossed with my thinking.

* * *

So What do you think? I know it's a bit short but I wanted to see what you thought about it and if I should continue... So Please Review and tell me how you liked it and if I should Continue..

Until next time

Mountain-Tenshi over and out XD


	2. This is not an update!

This is not a chapter!

I'm so sorry guy's for not updating! But I'm having my final exams and it is taking all my time.

But! I will post chapter 2 as soon as I'm done that I promise. So sorry again and I will post the next chapter soon.

See ya :D

Mountain-Tenshi over and out XD


End file.
